Real Jobs Suck
"Real Jobs Suck" is the 9th episode of Stupid Mario Brothers and the 9th episode of the series' first season. At one time, the audio was removed from the episode. It has since been returned. Description Mario And Luigi look for new jobs. Overview Fed up with plumbing, Mario and Luigi have decided to look for new jobs. They attend interviews for positions as a printer store clerk, dancer, and video game designer. The brothers fail to impress the eccentric interviewers, so they decide not to get a job after all. Synopsis Continuing from where the previous episode ended, Mario and Luigi ride their go-kart in their quest to find new jobs. They have several interviews and job tests to attend. Their first job interview is at a printer store as clerks. The printer shop owner looks over their resumes and tells them they look great, but unfortunately, Wario and Waluigi have gotten the job first and they tease Mario and Luigi about it. Next, a dance critic spots the Mario Brothers, who are disappointed with their last interview, as they walk down a street. She asks them to stop, saying that she thinks they are perfect. She then asks them to start dancing and Mario and Luigi begin to improvise a dance. Unfortunately, the woman thinks their dance was awful and yells at them to get lost and they both run off. Mario and Luigi's next job interview is for RMA Games, a video game corporation. They walk into the RMA Games HQ meeting room where four men in suits are waiting at a table for them. The leader of the business men, Bob, asks if they have a good idea for a video game. The Mario Brothers say yes and the business men are happy to hear it. Mario and Luigi proceed to pitch their video game idea, which turns out to be the basic story of the Mario series. The business men laugh quietly, but Bob tells them that he hates the concept. Bob shouts at Mario and Luigi to get out (and in his anger, apparently kills Phillip, one of his business men, by accident). Then the Mario Brothers scream in terror and quickly run out of the game studio. Outside, Mario and Luigi decide that they'd rather just go back to the way things were. Meanwhile, Ash is on the phone with RMA games, pitching his idea for a video game, which is the basic plot of the Pokemon series. Bob states that it is a great idea, then tells the others about it, and the four business men (including Phillip, who somehow comes back to life) laugh. The four then leave upon Joe's suggestion to go out for some beer. EPISODE IX: TRANSCRIPT Appearances Characters * Rich Alvarez as Mario / Narrator / Bob * Chris Muller as Luigi / Joe * Matt Provencal as Wario / Phillip * Doug Orofino as Waluigi * Dane Cook as Ash Ketchum * Julian Petruzzelli as Printer Shop Owner * Christine Alvarez as Dance Critic * Man as Terence Locations * The Printer Shop * RMA Games Headquarters Production Notes Series Continuity * Wario and Waluigi are hired as printer shop clerks. In The Movie, it is shown that Wario manages the position as a "summer job", but whether or not Waluigi does is unknown, although the Printer Shop Owner asks Wario in a phone call: "And how's your friend doing?". This implies that he at least knows Waluigi. * In this episode, Ash talks to RMA on a regular cell phone, but in "Blood Money," his cell phone resembles a Pokeball. Soundtrack All cues used, in order of usage. * 9M1 - Title Theme, (Super Mario 64) * 9M2 - Summer Samba/So Nice, (Billy May Recording) * 9M3 - Apache, (8th Wonder, Sugar Hill Gang) * 9M4 - Invasion, (Fullmetal Alchemist) * 9M5 - The Poor People of Paris, (Les Baxter Recording) * 9M6 - The Poor People of Paris, (Les Baxter Recording) * 9M7 - Player Down, (Super Mario Bros.) Trivia * Julian Petruzzelli, who played Solid Snake in later installments, makes his first appearance in Stupid Mario Brothers in somewhat of a bit part, as the Printer Shop Owner. A role he will later reprise for The Movie. * Mario and Luigi's dance for the dance critic that accompanies Apache (Jump on It) is based on a dance that Will and Carlton perform in an episode of The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air. * This episode is the first time that Rich Alvarez, Chris Muller, and Matt Provencal use non-accented voices on camera. * The "10 times more dumb..." line is from Billy Madison. * Bob references My Lawn Mower Wants to Kill Me. * In this episode, Ash wears a different shirt in his cameo appearance. * Mario and Luigi's quad is different than the one they used in Why catch them All?. Goofs * When Mario and Luigi take off on their quad, someone can be seen behind them. Remarks * Mario and Luigi try to get RMA Games to make video games about them, but previous and future episodes show or mention Mario video games. This is of course just a throwaway, played-for-laughs scenario. **In A Tale of Two Brothers, Mario mentions Luigi's Mansion. In Special Delivery from a Guy dressed in Brown and A Day in the life of Mario, Super Smash Bros. Brawl is shown. In Operation: Blind Storm, Mario, Luigi, Wario, and Waluigi are seen playing New Super Mario Bros Wii. External links * Stupid Mario Brothers - Episode 9 Category:Season One